Want
by g14classify
Summary: Evie takes a bath after a disastrous mission. please r/r


Evie almost skipped to her private vanity at the hotel they were staying. The day had been a long and harrowing one; one failure after another during their siege on a Templar compound ending in a spectacular chase throughout the city. Jacob, as usual, had gotten on her nerves with his insistence on using his Rooks for every situation, even those requiring stealth as this one had. The Rooks had their uses no doubt, but finesse was not part of their repertoire.

The Master Assassin entered her bedroom and started stripping out of her armor and clothing on the way to the bath, stopping only to light the gas lamps on the walls. She then filled the tub with hot, steaming water, adding perfumed salts and soaps. Finally, after shedding her undergarments, she eased herself into the copper tub.

The soothing warmth of the water erased the tension of her sore muscles, while the perfumes of the salts worked their magic on her senses, effectively beginning to dull away the frustration of the day. Her mind started wandering to more pleasant avenues of the past several hours, which she discovered involved mostly Henry and his natural tendency for humble heroism and quiet but steady support.

Grabbing one of the soaps floating in the water along with a wash cloth draped over the side of the tub, she worked up a lather and ran the soapy cloth all over her body. As she scrubbed her feet and legs, she was brought back to a particular moment only hours ago, when she and Henry were in an alleyway hiding from a hired Templar brute who minutes before struck Evie in the leg with a dagger. They barely escaped with her injury slowing them down, Henry half carrying, half dragging her along.

He had set her down gently behind a large crate making sure to avoid further agitation to her leg and got to work bandaging it with his own sash. The feel of his strong hands holding and brushing against her calf made her shiver, and she had found herself largely forgetting the pain. But what she couldn't forget was the look in his eyes as he stared into hers, still holding her leg long after he'd finished wrapping it up…

Back in the present, she started when she heard a knock on the door to her room. Sighing and hoping it wasn't her brother, she quickly got out of the bath and grabbed a towel (she forgot her robe in the room) and hurried to the door.

She nearly dropped her towel when seeing who it was, for the same eyes that bored into hers hours before were now scanning her shocked face and roamed over barely covered body.

"I just wanted to check to see how you were, Ms. Frye," he said, eyes on hers.

"Oh, why thank you," she replied while readjusting her towel. Why did it have to be so small, she thought. "My leg is feeling a lot better now. You did an admirable job, Mr. Green."

Henry looked down at her injured calf (with Evie taking notice of how his eyes took their time to once again look over the rest of her body before getting to her legs). "For you, Evie? Anything," he said in a soft voice.

She blushed at that, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. "I-I…thank you, again"

He started to walk away, but Evie said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I almost forgot…" and she turned and headed to her dresser where she had laid her weapons. Next to her hidden blades was the red sash Henry had used on her leg. She picked it up and brought it over to him. As soon as he saw her with it, he began shaking his head.

"No no. Keep it, please. You may have it. I have many others"

"Oh, well, alright then. It's a beautiful sash"

"Thank you. However, I do believe it looks more beautiful on you," he said with a smile that made Evie blush even harder.

"Goodnight, Ms. Frye"

"Wha…oh! Goodnight, Mr. Green. See you at breakfast?"

"Absolutely"

"Oh, er, Henry?"

He turned around. "Yes, Evie?"

She didn't know why she did it. Even years later she was convinced it had been some dream she conjured up while asleep in the bath. But she really did walk up close to him, stand on her toes in her too short bath towel, and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Then, surprising even herself, she turned away from him towards the room and loosened the towel just enough to give him a tease, and closed the door leaving him standing on the other side with his mouth hanging wide open.


End file.
